


Lecture Etiquette

by DiverseMediums



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverseMediums/pseuds/DiverseMediums
Summary: Outlander College AU one shot in which Jamie is a distraction... a good distraction.





	Lecture Etiquette

Jamie Fraser had awoken naturally at sunrise, as usual. Aside from being a good habit that ensured he was never late, it provided the perfect opportunity to watch his girlfriend sleep before needing to get up and start the day. They’d started living together at the end of last term, three months ago, and Jamie had never been happier in his life. Unfortunately, summer holiday was over and the new university school year began this morning. 

“Mm don’t go yet,” Claire whined, blindly reaching out and grasping his arm tightly.

Jamie chuckled, extricating her hand before leaning over her to give her a lingering kiss. Her hair covered their pillow in curly abandon; she always looked so lovely in the morning. 

“Mo graidh, ye’ve had me to yerself all summer. It’s time to get back to reality aye?”

He kissed the frown between her brows, waiting until she opened her eyes. 

“I’ll never get enough of you,” she said, almost shyly, whisky eyes bright and honest. 

“Nor me you, Sassenach,” he replied, touching her cheek. “Ye’d better get up though. Ye dinna want to be late for yer first class of the year.”

He smiled as she groaned. 

“Come, wee vixen. I’ll reward ye later.”

One gold eye opened and regarded him. 

“Promise?”

He kissed the tip of her nose, then her lips once more. 

“On my honor, mo neighan donn. Get dressed. I left yer class schedule on the table.”

***

Claire stepped into the large lecture hall, ready as she could ever be to learn about her least favorite subject. History may be important to remember, but she’d rather be in one of her nursing school classes. She sighed, prepared for what she knew by reputation was the most non engaging professor at the university. 

An arm came around her waist.

“Jesus H. Christ!” she yelped, slapping Jamie’s arm when she realized it was him. “What the bloody hell are you doing here?”

“Learning, Sassenach,” he replied dryly, eyes alight with mischief.

“Arse,” she muttered, but smiled up at him from under her eye lashes. 

Her heart was beating fast, but not just from being startled. Today was their first anniversary. Well, of the first day they’d met anyways. Claire blushed, thinking of how much had changed since that day; how much their lives intertwined now. She hadn’t reminded Jamie but had something special planned for tonight, after classes. She even wore the skirt he always said he liked so much. 

“We should probably find a seat..”

“Aye, this way.”

He led the way to the back of the room. She raised an eyebrow at him as he settled himself into the farthest, darkest corner of the hall and beckoned her to sit by him. She sat down in the folding seat next to him, leaning into his warmth and brushing his knee with hers. 

“I didn’t know you had this class.”

“Last minute schedule change,” he replied, placing a hand on her knee. “I had to keep wi’ tradition.”

Claire’s heart leapt and she stared up at him. The corner of his mouth turned up. 

“Ye dinna think I’d want to start the year off wi'out another class wi’ you did ye?” he asked, accent grown thicker as he gazed at her. 

Claire shook her head, smiling. 

“You remembered.”

The hand on her knee squeezed lightly in acknowledgement, and Claire’s breath hitched. 

Suddenly, the room went dark as a small older man entered the room. He turned on the overhead projector, adjusted his bow tie, and began lecturing without any words of introduction. Claire sighed, turning toward the front, mind wandering as the professor spouted off dates and events. Her thoughts jumped to her Biology class, to Jamie’s warm presence beside her, to what he did to her last night..

Claire blinked as the hand at her knee moved up higher. 

“Bored, are ye Sassenach?” he murmured in her ear, sending tingling gooseflesh over her body.

“Umm…” she muttered, the heat of a blush creeping up her neck…. and somewhere further down.

"Aye, he’s a boring auld drone, to be sure..”

Claire squirmed as Jamie’s hand slid up even further, hidden under the recesses of the coat she’d thrown across her lap against the chill of the room. Thank God she hadn’t hung it up on the rack! She let out a shuddering breath as his hand stopped just below the point of decision, his fingers squeezing lightly on the inside of her thigh.

“So this is why you decided to sit in the back,” she observed. 

The dark lecture hall was only three quarters full but Jamie, usually a front row type of person, had led her back here. She looked at his face and saw the smirk on his lips and the intensity in his eyes. 

"I did make ye a promise this morning,” he said lowly. 

Then he cupped his fingers.

“Jesus… Jamie!” she whispered hoarsely, gripping his upper arm as he guddled her lightly. Whether it was an attempt to stop him or encourage him she didn’t know, but she could feel his muscles work as she dug her fingers into them. 

His eyes never left the little lecturer at the front of the room but his lips were parted slightly, his breathing changing with her own as she moved against his hand.

“Sassenach?” he whispered calmly, still facing the front. “Can ye enlighten me as to why yer knickers are missing?”

She swallowed hard as his movements quickened. 

“B-because.. ah!” 

She dug her nails into his forearm and pressed her mouth into his shoulder as he stroked inside. A few curious heads turned around at her squeak, but turned back again at Jamie’s casual nod. In the dark, it looked like she’d fallen asleep on his shoulder.

“Hush,” he admonished softly, amusement lightening his tone as he continued. 

“James Fraser I swear-” she hissed, but then had no breath for quite some time.

She could feel it building, the abyss of feeling and pleasure that only Jamie could elicit from her. She grabbed his forearm, forcing greater friction as the edge came and ebbed away, leaving her floating and disembodied. He turned to her then, pressing his cheek to her temple as she shuddered under his touch, biting his sweater against crying out in the middle of a lecture hall full of students.

Claire could hear his heart beating wildly; feel the tremor in his muscles as he kept himself in check. He breathed with her, his free hand coming up to stroke her hair as he brushed his lips against her forehead. The drone of the professor at the front continued on. 

“I’m going to fail this week’s quiz,” she said mildly, trembling as he removed his hand and readjusted her skirt. 

“No, ye wilna. I’ve taken this class already. I ken what ye need to study.”

She looked up at him, smiling at his boyish grin. 

“You sneaky Scottish bastard.”

“Aye,” he agreed, still grinning. “Good thing Professor Binns doesna remember anything more than what he’s supposed to be teaching.”


End file.
